


I Found

by CherishedHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Mafia/Gangsters, BAMF levi, Bottom Eren, Cat Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren's cat ears, Eren's sensitive tail, F/F, F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has PTSD, Levi Is Bad At Feelings, Levi has issues, Levi is vulnerable to Eren's cuteness, Levi with sarcasm, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia member Lev, Neko Eren Yeager, Nekos have cat like abililities, Possessive Eren Yeager, Protective Eren, Protective Levi, Titans are big in human size, Top Levi, Use your words Levi, future smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherishedHeart/pseuds/CherishedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi, Japan's most dangerous, shouldn't run on emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> A Neko!Eren idea that I have been holding on to for quite some time. I am so glad to finally share it with you guys!

" _And breaking news this night, the nearby town of Shiganshina has yet again experienced another crowd shooting during a special festival,"_ announced the petite news anchor woman in a professional tone, _"about one hundred twenty five of the five hundred that had attended had been wounded, half of them have been shot or have fallen to fatality... and twenty are presumed missing.._."

In front of the TV, a raven haired young man watched as pictures of those wounded, killed, or missing flashed across the screen with a cool, relaxed expression, but a burning flame in his silver eyes. Some of those pictures... were pictures of kids and young adults. Some of the children were not even older than eight or ten; such beautiful smiles and eyes bright with innocence. And those who had caught Levi's eye more than once were teenagers and children who had ears. Cute little cat like ears of all different shades of brown, black, blue, white, and pink. Majority- all- of those kids who had those certain kinds attributes, were on the missing list.

The  _Nekos_ ; children who were born with the attributes of the early ancestors.  _Feline_  ancestors.

"...  _Police highly recommend if you or anyone you know has any information about the whereabouts of those missing are being kept, or any suspects that can be of source about this tragic event, to please call the station-_ "

The TV shut off with a soft  _click_  and the screen went dark. The young man on the couch set down the remote on the night stand next to him and reached for the mug of tea. Just as the tips of his fingers brushed against the handle, the phone rang. The raven sighed and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear.

"Yes, Erwin?" he answered in a low, emotionless tone.

' **Levi, did you hear**?"

Oh, he heard alright.

"Did I hear about the shooting. Yes, and frankly, I am not in the mood to discuss business yet."

The man on the other line, Erwin, chuckled by the other's crankiness, which only irritated Levi even more.

' **Looks like you're pissed. The Titans sure do know how to drive you over your height**.'

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed his mug just so he could have something to squeeze his anger out on. But he made sure not to squeeze too hard. Last time he had to buy another cup. "Of course they do. There were children in that crowd, damn it. It is like those sick bastards have no remorse for what they cause, and for what? To add on to their _scoreboard_? This world these days... can hold people who are worse than the fucking devil himself." He took an angry sip of the tea that now seemed too bitter.

 **'Oh, why they even got you all _religious_  now, that's new**.'

Levi slammed the cup down in the nightstand and stood with a clenched fist at his side while the other clutched anti the phone.

"Don't  _bullshit_  with me at the moment, Erwin. Like I mentioned earlier, I am not in the mood. Shouldn't you be pissed too? Or did you take too much of a heavenly shit this morning to even care?" he snarled.

' ** _Don't_** **take that tone with me, Levi. I do care** ,' the man's tone grew sterner. More dominant, ' **very much. And I am unworldly pissed. But the fact of the matter is that we must not lose our heads, that is what the Titans want. That is all they need, is for us to go blindly with our hatred and anger and try to attack, giving them the upper hand in the situation. We'd be _ambushed_  within an instant.  _And_...'**

Levi walked to the kitchen, sporting a bitch face as his superior lectured about being wise and thinking ahead of their enemies. How they must not be rash and impatient. Erwin, being the control freak he was, made the situation more complicated than it was in Levi's opinion. Yet, Erwin's judgment usually was correct...

But the thought of those people and children that suffered in this tragedy- those kids and who had so much ahead of them that yet they had to be  _plucked_  away like that, from their families.

Levi could not bear the thought of just standing there and allow those damn Titans to get away with it. He had always been a fighter, not the bitch. Ever since he was eighteen and ever since that one damned night, he had changed. He ignored everything that would make him  _weak_ , that could be used against him, even his own emotions, and made due with it. It worked. Which is why he succeeds in every battle he's thrown into. But tonight...

It felt  _wrong_  to not avenge those kids or people...  
  
As his raging thoughts coursed through his mind, a mind image of a young girl with red pigtails and small red cat ears with the biggest green eyes, calling him  _Levi-Bro_ , shot through to his vision. It made him freeze... then it made him want to  _scream_  and throw something as that beautiful mental image was splattered with red.

Another image with another person- a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, laughing, so full of life came to view then burned away-  _literally_ \- was  _engulfed_  in red flames. Turning into black embers. Sounds of his and her screams tried clawing their way out of Levi's mouth, and  _oh_ \- how Levi wanted them to. How he wanted to just simply tilt his head up and open his mouth and let those haunting screams  _wretch_  their way past his teeth.

Just so he could scream with them.

But he held his tongue and forced it back, focusing on Erwin's stupid lecture instead. A man like Erwin, a man Levi could at one moment, hate and then the next moment care for as a mutual friend.

... wait, has he seriously been blabbering nonstop the whole time?

Levi rolled his eyes. Why he has not tried disconnecting his phone, he will probably never understand.

**'... which is why I highly consider that you don't let this get to you, Levi Ackerman. Stand down or otherwise-'**

Levi decided that he needed to cut Erwin off before he decided to say something that he was going to regret. "Yeah whatever, I'm hanging up now, I gotta take a shit."

**'But wait! Levi you better no-'**

Levi ended the call with the press of his thumb against the red button. An imaginary smirk met his lips. One thing to thank a button for. Sighing heavily, he took another long drink of his tea, trying to clear the anger dwelling within him. But it seemed though as if every time he tried, there was always something stronger pulled that fury and hatred back up.

That as his pale hands held onto the mug, they hugged  _tighter_  like a  _vice_ , wanting to feed some  _deep_  desire.

Levi glares daggers down at his hands, studying them. He felt his chest flaring and his muscles tensing. Those  _kids_... those  _people_... their  _families_... their  _future_.

A flash of immense hurt flickered in his eyes that trembled down into a pained scrunch. Such innocence made within months...  _destroyed_  within  _seconds_.

Then his anger flared once more, this time, stronger and  _unnegotiable_.

Those  _damned_  Titans.

The cup, suddenly was not in his hands anymore, but instead was replaced. Now, Levi was gripping the dismembered head of a man with blood drenched hair and beating red eyes.

Levi's body froze.

The man's head... began to laugh with a shrill in his tone. His teeth were jagged, yellow and stained with his own blood that dripped. Mockingly, he spoke, " _Too weak and incapable you are... too defiant and focused on the big picture that you let the things you cared for slip past your fingers... they're gone... their innocence is destroyed... their future is no more and it is all thanks to you..._ "

Levi clenched his eyes tightly shut as tears threatened to burn his eyes, as the pain tried to seep out as the head's words tried to seep in. He found his voice, and he found his anger. But the things that haunt him every moment of his life, every dream in his sleep, found him as well...

 _Screams_...

 _Cries_...

The sound of  _crackling flames_  that mixes in with the heavy drops of pouring rain...

 _His_  screams,  _her_  screams, Levi's screams...

And they find their way to Levi's mouth once again. But he wouldn't let them through.... he can't... not now, not yet.

" ** _SHUT UP_**!" he roars and throws the head as hard as he could to the side...

The loud abrupt noise of the glass cup hitting the farthest wall causes the screams inside his head to stop and brings Levi back to reality. The raven stared at the shattered pieces of glass scattered upon his counter and the tea spot that dripped down his wall with burning eyes in which he quickly wiped at with his sleeve.  _Useless self-pity will get you nowhere, Ackerman_ , he told himself bitterly,  _It won't get you anywhere. Stop being a bitch_.

Recollecting his thoughts, he dug through the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a spray bottle of all-surface cleaner and a cleaning rag. He set those down on the counter and then walked to a closet, pulling out a broom and dust pan.

He cleaned up his mess, making sure it was spotless as it had been before. When he was done, he threw the used rag away and placed his cleaning things back to their original holding. By that time, he was once more calm but even though the clock above him read past nine, the time he usually slept, ( _Hanji said sleeping early was a great way of therapy_ ) he was not tired at all.  
So he just sat there on a stool with his head in the counter top.

Thinking...

 _Those Titans don't deserve to live on if their innocent victims couldn't_ , was his first thought. They need to be punished. His eyes narrowed, the flame returning and igniting the silver color, making it a dangerous combination.  _No_...  _No they have gone too far this time. They need to be put to an end as soon as possible._

He clenched his teeth tight...

 _They need to all._..

He stood up; the stool made a loud screech when it slid back against the oven behind it.

" _Die_ ," Levi hissed out.

Immediately after saying that, he stormed out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to his room. Already, he had the faces in his head of his first victims to suffer the start of his wrath.

His room was simple; he had grey walls and plain furniture. The details were very not much to look at neither. All that you might be lowly interested in were the fairly large supply of books that anchored a bookshelf and a few nightstands, and a fair sized flat screen TV that was embedded in the wall. There was also a bar that was drilled in at the very top of the wall.

That was about it.

Levi marched straight to his closet with a white door and swung it open so strongly that the knob made impact with the wall. He ignored it and stepped inside the large closet.

_Those Titans will pay even if it's the last goddamn thing I do._

The small door was just an illusion. Behind the first sets of normal clothes hanging normally on hangers, there was another part of the closet. Behind was another closet the size of a small room- a walk in closet with a lounge chair at the center and a bunch of clothes and very personal items all organized in certain categories. Tuxedos and dress clothes on one side, casual on another and business right in front. But Levi ignored all those, instead just grabbing a folded black hoodie and black pants that he quickly put on.

As he tied the black combat boots to his feet with vigorous tugs and pulls, Levi bit out words to himself.

" _Stand down,_  my ass. Those Titans are going to pay ever so dearly. Then those Nekos are going back to their homes."

Fully dressed he went into one drawer and pulled out a black handgun with a silver trigger. Beautiful designs of tree limbs wrapped around the black smooth handle and like vines, curled all the way over the gun to the bullet hole. Levi opened it, checked if the mag was full, shut it with his palm and placed it in the back of his pants. Then he got a beautiful crafted blade that Hanji gave him as a gift; the handle was crafted of a very old oak tree and the blade was of steel, curving a bit on the dull side that led to a very sharp tip. He placed it safely inside his boot.

He was ready.

* * *

 

 There are reasons Levi is the first person Erwin has to tell to stand down. There are reasons Levi is considered a dangerous man- one of the most dangerous men  _alive_  to the exact. And there are reasons why so many who know him fear him, why so many enemies take their first hit the hardest around him or on him...

It is because he is quick in both mind and body.

It is because when he sets his mind to something, it takes hell of a lot to prevent him from achieving that goal.

It is because he does not go down so  _easily_.

So that is why when anyone tries to pull something, their first hit better be a  _damn_  good one. 'Cause Levi swings are a little more brutal first hit and gets even more brutal the next... then the next... and the next.

As he darts down the street like a shadow, Levi passes the houses that surround him with silent footfalls. The neighborhood he lives in has a curfew which is a good thing; it helps Levi keep tabs on any suspicious activity that may occur around his area. If there any Titans that tried to spy on him at a moment of vulnerability, he would have a heads up. But on a rare situation like this, Levi knows how to walk like he knows how to talk.

Even as he rages with the burning desire to stain his hands with blood of his enemies, Levi keeps his face calm and emotionless and shows it within every running step he takes. He does not know where he is heading; he just knows that wherever it is, there will be Titans there.  _How_?

That he'll never know.

The raven runs, never slowing down his pace. The adrenaline is a rush of freedom that courses in his veins and to his heart that had died long ago.  
A heart that does not run in  _emotion_ , but instead hatred and objectives. A heart that allows justice, vengeance, and revenge to only lead it. A heart that is no longer a heart but instead a machine.

_Find Titans kill... Find Titans kill... Find Titans kill._

That is all his mind is processing. It is what controls the steps he takes. It controls the rushing blood, the calmness, the path he travels and his mind set. It is almost like a drug that throws him in overdrive.

The young man exits the neighborhood successfully and goes from there- cutting through other neighborhood alleys and avoiding the streets. Ten minutes later when he's part way towards town, still on a full run, Levi sees colorful signs of green and yellow. They are all big and surrounded with tan fliers.

He pulls one off and observes it.

It reads:

** Special festival! Try your luck with games and prizes! A fun ride for all your family to enjoy and it's FREE. **

Levi feels like an idiot and mentally slaps himself. Damnit, this could have all been  _avoided_! Of course the Titans would aim at the festival where their targets would be an easy hit. The S. Regiment should have been there first thing and could have probably saved majority of those there... Levi should have been there.

_Well, nothing can be done about it now._

Crumbling the paper in his hand and chunking it at a nearby trash bin, he continues his mission.

He fully enters the city somewhat fifteen minutes later and stops at the alley of a local pizzeria. Usually he can run a longer distance nonstop, but it seems that his reasonable side had caught up to him and he had to stop and think. Without any actual clue in what the Titans could have wanted when starting that bullshit, Levi has no actual lead to know where to go.

The young man leans with his back against the brick wall and looks up in thought.

_Okay... so what had the news lady said?_

He recalled:

**"...one hundred twenty five of the five hundred hundred that had attended had been wounded, half of them have been shot or have fallen to fatality ... and twenty are presumed missing."**

That caught Levi by surprise.  _Missing_? What, so now Titans are taking prisoners? Usually it is a quick, get the answers then destroy. For all he knew, those kidnapped are probably dead by now....

Levi growled and shook the negativity out of his mind.  _No_ , he'll find them, he will. He's not giving up.  _All I need to do is think, what were so important about those kidnapped by the Titans?_

_..._

_Hm... Those missing... they were Neko children, right?_  Now that was a big clue.

Neko children were those born with birth defects that were not really  _birth defects_. They were actually ancestral traits and are  _very_  rare. The traits were  _feline_  traits- cat ears, a long tail, and cat-like behavior. They were still human just with special abilities and attributes; Nekos were still people. They talk, walk, and act like your normal everyday person.

The only things that are different about them is that they have very noticeable physical cat attributes.

But also...

Levi perked up when he got the sudden idea.

Nekos were very special in society and not only because they were rare, but they have abnormal abilities such as night vision, higher intelligence, sharper sense of smell, better eye vision, quick and nimble on their feet, agile... and  _offspring_. Both  _male_  and  _female_  Nekos could reproduce children faster- yes, a male Neko can bear a child, because a Neko's biology is more complex and can serve many purposes to keep their race alive. Even though their children will 98.9% be  _human_ , their offspring will have more abilities than a normal human child.

Nekos were genuinely  _valuable_.

So the only few reasonable reasons why the Titans must have kidnapped the Nekos were...  _oh Christ no._

Levi felt his stomach churn and he nearly threw up his dinner. They're... the Titans are making an army. They're using the Nekos to  ** _reproduce_**.

This is bad, worse than anything the evil bastards tried to achieve by far-  _Like down to shit bad!_  He has to warn Erwin and the others. The Titans need to be stopped... no. Forget the fucking  _Titans_  - the  _Nekos_  need to be saved immediately! So much little time and so much searching, they might already be too late for the worse.

Levi, panic showing through his breathing, pushed off the wall and turned his heel, ready to take a running step back to his apartment.

When he heard it.

_"H-Help!"_

Levi abruptly stopped and swished around fast enough to give himself a whiplash. That scream...? And it sounded close.  _Very close_. Holding his head down sideways, the raven listened more intently for another sound. When he received nothing for the first long few seconds, the raven grew more anxious. "Come on, come on, and make another sound. Come on help yourself out, kid," he whispered to himself. Maybe he's imagining things?

...  
...  
...

" _Please! Somebody! HELP----!!"_

 **BAM**!

Before Levi could feel his right foot spring off the ground, he found himself darting forward towards the estimated guess he heard the plea come from. About three more alleys down, the sound of struggle and muffled cries could be heard clearly. He turned his head to the right and saw two figures. A rather large bulky figure dressed in black and wearing a skull ski mask... and a frail, lanky boy struggling in the man's grip.

It was too dark to see detailed features, buy Levi could see that the victim was male, a teen or perhaps older, and had dark hair- a brunet. And he was also wearing an ugly beanie, was handcuffed, and had a blindfold over his eyes. His attacker was a towering six feet and was trying to shove the fighting brunet in a black sleek car.

" _Let go of me you bastard_! You can't treat me this way! My dad is Japan's best all-purpose surgeon and may one day need to save  _whatever goddamn brain you have left!_ "

Levi shook his head in disbelief. Wow, for a hostage, the brat sure has steel balls. Quickly he leaped into action, briskly walking towards the two with a dark, cool expression. "I believe he wants to be released," he spoke loud and clear, eyes narrowing

The attacker stopped as well as the younger male and both looked towards the intruding raven. Well, due the blindfold the captive boy would have to depend on hearing. "Oh great,  _finally_  someone has heard me!" he groaned out, sounding rather irritated or annoyed than afraid.

The attacker said nothing but instead, calmly tossed the brunet behind so that the younger hit his back against the sleek black car. "Hey buddy, watch the merchandise!" the brunet growled.

" _Brat_ ," Levi hissed out, "I believe you shouldn't beg him on either."

The brunet tilted his head, a small grin appearing on plump lips. "He started it," he exclaimed ever so immaturely. Levi clenched his teeth, thinking whether he shoulder leave the stubborn brat to his doom or save him. But now the attacker is coming towards him at full speed, so what the hell?

Just before the attacker's outstretched hands could nab Levi, the raven leap up, placing a hand on the bulky shoulders and use them as leverage to propel himself into the air, doing a flip in mid-air and landing behind the masked man. Levi stood close in front of the calm brunet and as the attacker came charging again towards them, Levi spoke to the younger:

"I'm going to throw you aside."

The brunet snorted. "Ha! Same thing my ex said when-  _HEY_!"

Levi griped the slender waist of the younger and then lifted him up. Surprisingly, it did not take much effort, for the brat was very light.  _Thank goodness_. With a grunt, Levi threw him, as promised, to the far right where a pile of garbage bags rested. The slender male landed on the pile with an ' _oof_ ' noise and then made a loud yelp. Levi smirked to himself.  _Brat must have broken his tail bone._

The attacker made another grab but Levi countered it by head butting the man under his chin. He could hear the smack of teeth against teeth to his satisfaction. The attacker was dazed for a second and stumbled back, giving Levi the opportunity to wrap his hands over the back of taller man's neck; his nape. There, he brought it down and had the man's face meet his knee cap; another loud crunch and smack met Levi's ears. The attacker made a loud grunt and fell to his knees. Blood gushed out of his broken nose, and bloody mouth and fell to the floor in globs. A few drops landed on Levi's shoes.

The raven's eyes flared. Oh.  _Hell_. No.

Levi growled and pulled his leg back before sending it straight into the bulky man's gut twice. The attacker grunted again. Levi brought up his fist and sent several rough punches across the right side of the masked face that was now soaked in blood. The attacker looked to be on the verge of unconsciousness. But Levi was not done. He gripped the guy's mask until he felt his hands grasp into hair and thrust his head back. With the speed of a cobra, Levi shot down his fist into the attacker's windpipe; the bulky man fell to his side, hacking up uncontrollably.

"Ooh, sounds ugly," the brunet commented.

Levi gazed over to see that the slender male was sitting calmly with his hands still handcuffed behind his back. The raven scowled. But before doing anything else, he lifted his boot and slammed it down on the attacker's face.

 _Without_  looking, just so he could watch the annoying brat flinch.

The beaten man fell unconscious.

It was silent for a moment... A  _long_  moment.

Then the brunet took this opportunity of silence to speak. His head moved around in a haste gesture as he blindly tried to seek out where Levi could be standing. "Umm... I take it that the guy is either dead or unconscious."

"How did you know I won?" Levi questioned, stepping forward closer towards the younger male, who shrugged. "It’s just how I am. I can smell danger  _miles_  away," the victim said, a small tug of a confident smirk finding its way to his peach lips.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah? Gee, I wonder how you got caught in the first place then," he replied ever so dryly. The brunet frowned. "My allergies acted up, I was honestly vulnerable."

"Yeah, I'll buy that."

...

...

The brunet sniffed. "So... is he unconscious or dead?" There was a bit of caution in his voice, like he was afraid.

Levi looked back at the limp man with emotionless eyes and shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. Could be the second option?"

"..."

Sighing heavily, the brunet did the one surprising thing. He laid back on his hands with a small uncomfortable grunt, then brought his arms to loop around his legs and  _voi-fucking-là_! His hands were now in front of his body. Levi's mouth nearly gaped. Not because it was a cool trick, 'cause even he could do that in his sleep, but...

"What the actual  _fuck_?!" he snapped.

The brunet stopped his movements and tilted his head. Reaching his cuffed but free hands up, he pulled off his blindfold... and big, jaded...  _beautiful_...  _crafted_...  _gem_  eyes met Levi's silver orbs in innocent confusion. Levi was taken back by the beautiful face revealed to him that seemed to  _shine_  in the peering moonlight-

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Keep it together Ackerman!_

"Eh? What?" the brunet questioned, "Something between my teeth?"

Levi shook off the admiration and attraction towards the other and tensed his jaw, "Why had you not done that ages ago when you were captured?!"

Further head tilting. “What? Bring my hands in front of me?" The younger held his hands up as emphasis.

"Yes, you brat!"

The brunet frowned back. If this were any other occasion, Levi would have adored the way the younger looked with such pout lips. But right now he just wants to hurt the little shit.

"Uh, becau---se my captor was sort of a gentleman and did not  _throw me in a pile of garbage_  to give me the opportunity to do so,  _jackass_ ," the brunet replied in blunt sarcasm, "Oh! And my name is  _Eren_ , not  _Brat_ , thank you very much!"

Levi was taken back yet again. Who the hell did this kid think he was talking to?! "Watch your mouth! I saved your annoying ass!"

The brat- or,  _Eren_ \- stuck out his tongue which only pissed the raven off even more. So obnoxious he just wanted to strangle the life out of the brown haired disaster. He was reaching to the point of falling a that temptation.

"Yeah. And I would thank you for it if you would stop being such a grumpy pants," Eren grumbled.

Levi's eyebrows bounced to his hairline, " _Grumpy_ -?- listen you little shit I'm about to hurt..."

Before he even got to finish his sentence, Eren ( _rolled his eyes)_  yanked off the disgusting looking beanie from his head with distaste in his expression... And Levi felt himself freeze when two brown, soft, fluffy looking pointed ears _popped the hell up_  and twitched as the cool air hit them.

 _Oh shit_.

Silver eyes slight widened and the raven's words hung.

" _Neko_..."

Eren quirked a perfect eyebrow at Levi and stared at him quizzically. "Uhhh. Something wrong there, dude?" He suddenly hissed in pain and jolted a bit, "Gee, you threw me aside alright." He wiggled his butt around and lifted higher onto his knees. "Almost broke my tail...."

 _Oh sweet white Christian Jesus_. Levi was right about the tail bone, just... it wasn't the one he had referred to...

After a good second of wiggling, a long light brown fluffy tail with a smoky black texture at the tip, rose from behind Eren in a delicate curve, and swayed from side to side as if it were alive. Levi's silver eyes watched the addicting tail sway like a willow, but taunt him like hips. And by golly, is it just him or does Eren look even more... beautiful, with the new found attachments?

The logical, more professional side of the raven shouted at him to get his head in the game and Levi immediately listened to it. "You're a Neko," he said, but it wasn't merely a question, more like a confirmation.

Still, Eren nodded.

"Yep. Imma pretty little kitty cat," he crooned.

Conclusions began popping uncontrollably in Levi's mind as he stared down at the teen before him. So if Eren is a  _Neko_... and he was about to get  _kidnapped_.... then that would mean...

Levi slowly turned back to the  _Titan_  behind him... who wasn't there anymore. Anger and surprise flared inside him.  _What the ever living fuck_?! How does he, out of all people, get distracted?!

He heard Eren gasp from behind. "Uwaah?! Where did he go?"

"Lucky son of a bitch," Levi hissed under his breath. Oh well, nothing to do about it now.

Keeping his composure, he looked back at the Neko. For some reason, Levi's gaze softened when he watched the annoying brat's sassy demeanor change to more childlike and frightened, full of fear.  Nekos, Levi knew for sure, had a low tolerance for any place that held little security; it was normal for a Neko to be overcautious around unsafe places. And as he watched Eren look small, something familiar yet thought to be forgotten clicked inside Levi and he could not simply ignore it.

The man did the most surprising thing and automatically knelt in front of the Neko. He- with no hesitation- brought a hand and placed it on Eren's head, right between his ears but the middle web between his thumb and index finger was dangerously close to Eren's left ear. The Neko seemed startled by the action but didn't push or pull away. He just stared up at Levi with big green eyes...

That looked very familiar.

"It's alright, you'll be safe," Levi murmured softly. Being soft was something he thought he had buried inside of him and had on lockdown after... that night.  _This isn't me_ , one side of Levi screamed,  _this can't be me; I'm supposed to be strong not so damn **weak**._

But apparently, that side was not winning the battle.

Levi moved his hand more to the Neko's ear so that he had it directly between his thumb and index finger, and gently rubbed the soft ear. They were so soft. Eren almost immediately leaned into the touch, yet he still had his eyes trained directly on the man. Nekos were very intimate beings; they craved physical contact and lots of care. Just like a pet cat, only more...  _human_.

Levi was very familiar with being in the presence of a Neko.

"I promise," the raven said reassuringly. And it scared the hell out of him... because it was already too late to take back those words. He was not supposed to care like this... he was not supposed to make promises he could not keep... he was not supposed to be this  _weak_....

Eren nodded slowly. "Okay... okay, I believe you. Just..." he looked around him with a little bit more fear left in his eyes, "what if he comes back?"

After he said that, an image of the same girl with red pigtails, holding tightly onto his arm, hiding her face in his elbow popped in his line of sight, replacing Eren. Levi nearly pulled back in shock. But instead, in the calmest way, the raven dropped his hand from the Neko's head and helped him to his feet.

"Want those off?" the older man asked, pointing to the handcuffs.

Eren, at first, seemed upset that the other had not answered his question, but didn't push upon it. He was brought back from his fear and frowned. "I-I... the guy- that man he had the keys, I don't know how you are going to get these off..."

As he continued talking and doubting, Levi rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket where he always kept his lock picking tools at.  _Never leave home without it,_  he tells himself. He pulled them out and pulled Eren's wrists towards him.

The Neko's ear flicked in confusion yet he still kept blabbering. "What so you're like some trained lock smith or something is that it? Wow, martial badass  _and_  lock smith, how suspicious you know? Am I really to believe that you can  _Houdini_  my way out of these-"

Within seconds, Levi had the cuffs off the Neko's wrists and they fell to the damp rock floor. Eren's eyes bounced up to his hairline. "Oh," he said and started to rub the dark red at his wrist. Levi had noticed that there were a few not to deep cuts on the Neko's injured wrists. They were bleeding a little.

"Captors just don't know how to be diligent when putting on their hostage's handcuffs, you know?" Eren mumbled, "Someone needs to give them a class lesson that even baddies can be gentle."

The raven ignored the humor. "Come on, I'll take you to my place. We'll get those wounds dealt with," Levi informed.

Eren surprised again. And dear God, if it wasn't cute the way one ear stood up and the other bent sideways, Levi didn't know what else was. "Wait to your place? Like...  _house_? You want me, a complete  _stranger_ , to go to  _your_  place?"

Levi looked at him with a blank expression. "I live in an apartment, actually. Listen kid, there are many reasons why you should listen to me but for now, I'll only give you this one. The man that tried to kidnap you works for someone, and you weren't the only one to be taken. Now I'm not saying that I trust you, though it is you who should feel weird about trusting me-"

"Which I do feel weird about; that’s why I'm sort of questioning myself."

" _But_  point is there is no telling if the person your attacker works for is a persistent man or woman and they might come back after you again. It is easier to stay at my place until I get to the bottom of this."

" _You_?" Eren scoffed, "what, so are you some SPD (Shiganshina Police Department) or secret agent or something? And why can I not just stay at my own Apartment?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at the younger. "You live alone?"

"Uh, yeah. I am nineteen years old. I am still a fishy in adulthood."

Oh. Levi is twenty four so the brat isn't that young. "Then no, it'll be too dangerous for you."

Eren seemed reluctant in actually listening to Levi, but he did not argue. Instead, he let out a long sigh, his ears going flat against his head. "Okay, so creepy people are coming after me and I'm not the only one, and  _you_ ," he pointed to the raven haired man, "happen to be some badass cop or secret ninja or something who I am supposed to trust my life with-"

"You don't have to trust me, Brat. I can care less if you do or don't. I'm only trying to save lives here, not only yours, and due to the circumstances I'm in, we need to leave. _Right now_."

 He grabbed on to the Neko's wrists and began to lead him out of the alleyway.

" _Hey_! W-wait a minute," Eren exclaimed, following Levi with a little bit of a drag in his steps, "I still haven't decided if I'm going with you or not! W-what if you're one of the baddies? I don't even know your name!"

Still pulling the brunet, Levi answered, " _Levi_."

"Eh?"

" _Levi_ , my name is  _Levi_. And I can promise you that I am not one of the bad guys. If I was, I would not have saved you."

"Oh. Then, why stop them. Who are you?"

"That much I can't tell you, let's just get you somewhere safe. My apartment is one place they won't think to go."

"...Okay. Hey, by any chance do you have Tuna and milk?

Levi felt his stomach twist inside by the brat's odd choice of food.  _Fucking gross._

* * *

 

 So there they sat in the kitchen with Eren currently drinking a glass of milk while chewing on some Tuna bits Levi found in the deepest parts of his cabinets. Despite the disgusting shit the Neko was eating, Levi could not help but watch the way his brown fuzzy ears flicked every small noise he possibly heard or how they bent down with every content noise Eren made during his lovely meal. Then there was the tail that flicked left to right in smooth motions.

Levi just had the urge to reach out and grab it. Which is a  _very_  alerting thought for him to have since the tail of a Neko is a very sensitive spot of their body.

Yeah... naughty thoughts that  _HE SHOULDN'T BE HAVING!_

Once Eren was done with picking at the remains of the fish in the tin can, he took another gulp at his milk. And the way the Neko's pink tongue darted out to lick around his plump lips is something that is burned in Levi's mind, like  _forever_. He even felt a small pressure coming onto his left thigh.  _Oh gods_ , the raven thought,  _what is up up with me today? I am never this out of composure? Maybe it is best if I stop watching him and just get on a subject._

"Okay, Brat. Come here," he said abruptly, reaching for the first aid kit he grabbed from the bathroom a while ago. Eren stood from the chair and as he walked towards Levi, he threw away the empty can of tuna in the silver trash bin.

Levi grabbed one of Eren's hands, somewhat mesmerized by how soft and delicate they were, and set the smaller palm on the kitchen counter top. The older man reached in the kit and pulled out three things; two white rolls of bandage wraps, some disinfectant spray, and cotton balls. He sprayed some of the disinfectant liquid on a cotton ball and gently brushed it upon the wounds.

Eren jolted a bit by the sting he received by it, but held still the best he could. After a few decent swipes over the cuts, Levi started to wrap the bandage around them. It was until then, he asked:

"Eren, where were you when you were kidnapped?"

The Neko's ears flicked by the question. "Um. I was at the festival that they do here every year."

Levi grunted.  _Of course_. "Can you summarize everything that happened from what you were doing until the moment I helped you?"

Eren nodded. "I was helping with the event. I worked at a booth with those- you know- the balloons and darts."

Levi grunted again in affirmation.

"Well yeah, so well, halfway through the festival, we ran out if prizes. So I went to the back of the booth, where it covers the entrance to an alleyway- so no one is there... then I heard... screaming and... gun shots." His voice wavered to something one can easily define as fear. Levi paused his wrapping and glanced up to see that Eren's ear were down and his face held a solemn yet haunted look.

His big jaded eyes were wide and his eyebrows were bent downward in a sad expression. He looked exactly like a frightened kitten.

"I-I went to go see what was happening because there was a kid at my booth. I made it my first priority to see if she was alright... but then I was grabbed and dragged off through the alley by that-that asshole dude you fought. He wouldn't tell me what the heck he was doing, in fact, he stayed quiet the whole time. I was cuffed and my ears were hidden an-and that grabby son of a bitch  _grabbed my tail and shoved it under my clothes!_ " A fierce, flustered red scurried across his cheeks in humiliation.

Levi forced back a smirk. Like said, a Neko's tail is a very sensitive part of their body. Poor Eren, the Titan touching his cute tail must have felt like his  _dick_  was being grabbed.

Levi shook his humor out and finished wrapping one wrist.

"Thank you," Eren mumbled.

"Give me your other wrist..." Levi started the process again, "Continue?"

"Sure... anyways, he was dragging me somewhere, probably to that precious car of his. During the getaway, I was able to slip free once, but I didn't get too far. Did you know, I kept screaming for the past thirty minutes and  _no one_  could hear me?" The brunet huffed about some people being too modest of privacy and continued, "anyways, he brought me to the black car and he blindfolded me before he tried shoving me inside." A smirk went on his lips that held devious thoughts. "Heh, I was able to kick him in the nads. But anyways, that's when you showed up and went ninja on his ass."

Levi mentally cursed. He was not getting much information from this, nothing about the other Nekos or what the Titans are truly planning besides what Levi has already come up with.

"Eren, did you see anymore people being taken away?" he asked.

Eren shook his head no, a small frown on his face. "Nu-uh. No one. It was only me and Creepy Silent Guy."

Moments later, the older man was finished with the wrapping and released Eren. The younger male smiled small and rubbed at his wrists with a satisfied hum. "Thank you, Medical Ninja," he chirped.

Levi did not reply back, he was a bit frustrated to do so, and walked to the stove to brew up some tea. He was too aggravated to hear the very light footsteps of Eren's feet that before he knew it, the Neko ever so casually appeared beside him and hopped  _the fuck_  up his stove counter to sit on it. The same glass of milk was in his delicate sun kissed hands. The younger kicked his feet against the counter and his tail swayed in sync.

Levi raised an infuriated eyebrow at the Nekko, whose ears only twitched.

"So---," Eren spoke, "what's with the whole mafia ninja guy demeanour, Levi?"

Levi huffed and tried to ignore the brat. He opened the tea bags and dropped then in the pot of water that started to heat up. The raven man then turned his heel and walked away to the living room. " _Off_  the counter, Brat," he warned coldly before sitting on his couch.

Moments later, the brunet appeared and plopped down right next to the older man, criss-crossing on the cushion and staring intently at Levi as if he were waiting for him to speak.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed his book that rested on the night stand; he opened it from where he left off and started reading. Minutes later of getting into the story, a delicate hand snapped fingers right under his nose.

"Hey! Yoo-hoo," Eren called out ever so rudely.

Levi clutched at the book's sides.  _Annoying little brat-_

" _Hellooo_! You never answered my questio---n!"

_Just remember to ignore him like you do Hanji. He'll eventually stop-_

" _Levi_ ~."

Levi looked up with a stone like expression and his right eye somewhat twitched. Eren continued his snapping and hand waves in front of the older man's face.

"Levi Levi  _Levi_!"

Then Levi thought: _Wait... since when does Hanji ever stop?_

"Hey  _Levi_!"

Levi growled before slapping the book close and throwing his hardest death glare at the Neko. " _WHAT_?" he barked.

Eren jumped back, startled. He stared with wide eyes at Levi and blinked several times as the silence ate them alive. The brunet visibly swallowed, body stiff, and pointed to the wall that stood as a barrier between them and the kitchen.

"Your tea. It's done."

Levi sorta softened his expression. Of course, there was the loud screeching of the tea wanting to burst from its pot. Oh shit, now he felt a bit guilty snapping at the brunet.  _Well, the brat shouldn't be so damn annoying_ , that one apathetic side said defensively.

Levi huffed and stood from the couch, going to retrieve his tea. He poured some into a small cup since he has destroyed the last one and dropped a few cubes of sugar in to the liquid, then stirred. He has fully exhaust himself with whatever was left of his strength for today. Even if it's past midnight.

He took a sip, trying to scrape off the weighing guilt in his chest.  _Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at the brat_ , he thought solemnly. It was only natural for him to feel like a dick when he just yelled at an annoying kid after their traumatic experience of being kidnapped. Perhaps being annoying was Eren's way of shrugging off his shock.

"Hmph." Levi took another sip. Whatever, he refuses to become a total  _sap_ or  _caregiver_.

When he returned to the living room, Eren was gone from the couch.

Levi paused and raised a fine eyebrow. He gently set down his cup on a tray that sat on the lamp table and walked to the downstairs bathroom, thinking that perhaps Eren had to take a scared shit he had been holding. The door was shut but when Levi looked down, he saw that light was still off. So that was a simple no.

The raven backed away and thought for a second. Surely he hadn't scared the Neko off? He only raised his voice at him... it would be pretty bad if Eren ran off, especially now that he was probably being hunted down. Levi's apartment is the safest place for the brunet to be at for now until Levi discusses with Erwin anf the others for a better plan.

"Eren?" Levi called out.

...

The raven tried again. "Eren! Where are you, Brat?"

... ...

" _Shit_ ," he cursed before briskly jogging to the stairs and up. There were four rooms. The bathroom, his room, his personal studio, and another room where he keeps an extra bedroom. He checked the bathroom and found no Eren. Levi always kept his studio locked, so that was an automatic no. Then he checked his room ( _he sorta did not want Eren in there_ ) and got a lucky no. He got to the last room and when he opened the door, he was surprised to see a small plump lump under a bedcover on the bed. He saw no face, but two noticeable brown ears sticking out of the sheets.

Eren.

Due to the disturbance Levi made with opening the door, the lump on the bed squirmed a bit and a soft mewl sounded through the quiet room.

Levi let out a heavy exhale he had not known he had been holding and leaned with his shoulder against the doorframe. For long, dragging moments, he just watched Eren sleeping soundly, surprisingly without a care in the world.

Part of the older man wondered how Eren's face looked like in slumber.

Part of him wanted to wake up the Neko and apologize for snapping at him.

Majority of him just watched and listened to the soft sounds Eren breathed out. The way each ear automatically twitched against the gentle chill. The perfect slope and curve made where the sheets sunk into the spot between Eren's ribs and hips.Levi opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped himself short. Then, followed by a heavy sigh, he stepped out of the room and shut the door close, softly until he heard the small  _click_.

He looked up at the hallway clock. It read two am.

The man decided that he would call Erwin tomorrow and let him know of the new temporary guest.

 


End file.
